Future Britain
Welcome to Future Britain, a hopefully not too implausible scenario exploring possibilities for the U.K. in the future. This scenario focuses on the politics and society of this 'future Britain', starting at the present day. The scenario is also currently under construction, so please excuse its current lack of content and/or organisation. Timeline *'June 2016'- A referendum of the United Kingdom's membership of the European Union results the country leaving the union by a narrow margin. David Cameron resigns as PM, and is replaced by Theresa May. *'September 2019'- The government authorises a limited trial run for driverless cars on British motorways. *'May 2020'- A general election takes place. The Conservatives lose their parliamentary majority, but are just able to form a minority government, supported by the Liberal Democrats. *'June 2020'- The Conservative Party's post election budget, which announces the continuation of austerity measures, prompts almost three weeks of protest in cities such as London, Manchester and Leeds. *'2022'- Pressure on the government to hold a second Scottish independence referendum is at an all time high, in the midst of huge anti-austerity protests in Glasgow and Edinburgh. *'June 2023'- Northern Ireland's highest court overturns the province's ban on same-sex marriage, meaning that there is marriage equality in every part of the United Kingdom. *'2023'- Police forces in Somerset, Northumberland and Devon announce that they will no longer dedicate time or resources to arresting those who possess and use small quantities of cannabis. This effectively legalises the drug in these areas, sparking national debate. *'2024'- The Labour Party wins a by-election in a marginal Conservative constituency in Warwickshire. This marks the first time the increasingly popular, and centrist, Labour Party has held this seat since 1997. *'March 2025'- London's first "garden bridge" is opened. *'May 2025'- A general election takes place. Chuka Umunna's Labour Party sweep into power, campaigning on a far more centrist platform than the party's recent policies. Election promises include replacing the House of Lords with an elected Senate, and launching a consultation into a new system of federalism. The party also pledges to bring an end to austerity. *'April 2027'- The government legislates for the creation of a Senate, to replace the House of Lords. Elections are to take place through proportional representation, and will coincide with general elections. Each Senator will have a term length of ten years, so each seat will only be up for election at every other general election. *'November 2027'- Queen Elizabeth II passes away at the age of 101, and is succeeded by her son Charles. Almost a fortnight of national mourning ensues. *'2028'- The government passes a law requiring all businesses to accept debit and credit card payments of under £5. Commentators predict the U.K is now only a decade away from becoming a cashless society. *'2029'- After almost seven years of pressure from the SNP and other campaign groups, Prime Minister Umunna agrees to hold a second independence referendum in Scotland. The Progressive Conservatives support this move, whilst the Unionist Alliance oppose it. It is to be held shortly after the election, causing some to accuse Umunna of using the referendum to increase support for his party. *'2030'- A general election is held. Umunna's Labour Party are returned to power, although they lose seats to the Conservatives, and are forced to enter a coalition with the Liberal Democrats. *'2031'- A Scottish independence referendum is held, with Scottish voters choosing to leave the United Kingdom by a margin of 53%-47% *'2032'- The Treaty of Newcastle is signed, agreeing the terms on which Scotland will leave the United Kingdom. Scotland will use its own currency, and will remain part of the Commonwealth. *'February 2033'- In light of the upcoming Scottish secession, Prime Minister Umunna comes under continued pressure to allow what remains of the U.K to transition to a federal system of governance. *'March 2033'- Scotland becomes an independent country *'July 2033'- High Speed 2 opens, but its opening is marred by protests over the fact that the new line has not brought sufficient investment to Northern cities. *'September 2033'- At the Labour Party conference in Manchester, Chuka Umunna confirms that he will stand down before the next general election. This comes as Umunna's government is becoming less and less popular. *'August 2034'- Umunna resigns as Prime Minister, and is succeeded by Catherine Powell, his former Home Secretary. Powell was the architect of Umunna's government's plans for federalism, and as a result her new leadership gives Labour a short-lived boost in the polls. *'October 2034'- In a last ditch effort before the general election, Powell announces to Parliament her government's plans to introduce federalism. This new system would give devolved parliaments to England, Wales and Northern Ireland, leaving issues such as foreign policy, defence, immigration and fiscal matters to Parliament. *'January 2035'- The Electoral Commission announces that the upcoming election will be the first to allow online voting *'May 2035'- A general election is held. It is one of the tightest elections for generations, with Powell only just remaining in office, thanks to support from the Liberal Democrats and Greens. *'January 2036'- Divisions widen within the Liberal Democrats over whether to continue supporting the Labour government. A group of ministers on the party's right-wing bring a vote of no confidence forward in Parliament, which narrowly passes. Catherine Powell is forced to resign, with a snap election to be held within two months. *'March 2036'- The snap election is held. The Conservatives edge into power, with support from a group of Liberal Democrats, who soon defect to the party. Conservative leader, Lucas Stewart, indicate that his party will press ahead with Labour's plans for federalism. *'May 2036'- Federalism is fully implemented, with the first elections being held for the English, Welsh and Northern Irish Parliaments. *'2037'- Britain enters a period of economic prosperity, thanks to growing investment in British cities, and increased trade with new powers such as China, Brazil and South Korea. *'2037'- In the wake of the recent election defeat, and after almost twenty years of internal ideological debate, infighting brings the Labour Party to a halt. Mainstream Labour MPs favour centrist economic policies and social liberalism, whilst others argue that this will cause the party to stray from its roots. After months of discussion, a group of 37 Labour MPs leave the party, merging with the Greens and Plaid Cymru to form the United Left. *'2037'- After Scotland joins the Schengen Area, Prime Minister Stewart temporarily orders the police to open border checkpoints at England's northern border. This causes uproar amongst the Labour Party, Liberal Democrats and United Left. *'July 2038'- In the summer budget, the Chancellor announces increased funding in infrastructure and education. *'2038'- As a result of the newly implemented system of federalism, there is increased support for regional devolution with England, particularly in Yorkshire and Cornwall. *'2039'- A high-speed rail line linking London with Amsterdam, Cologne and Berlin is opened. *'2040'- The remainder of the Labour Part merges with the Liberal Democrats to form the Social Liberal Party. *'2041'- In a surprisingly uneventful general election, Lucas Stewart's Conservative Party is returned to power. Elections *United Kingdom general election, 2020 (Future Britain) *United Kingdom general election, 2025 (Future Britain) *United Kingdom general election, 2030 (Future Britain) *United Kingdom general election, 2035 (Future Britain) Category:Future Britain